TPNG Intro:Gamers or Just Camper?
This is the first episode of Total Pokémon's Nintendo Games. This is about all of the campers coming to the mysterious island called "Nintendo Games Island", hosted by Genesect and Shiny Shaymin. Episode Description "Let's see which campers--No, gamers are ready for all!" -Video description "Meet the "gamers" of the Nintendo Games Island, and watch them the first time they visit this special place!" ''-DVD Season 1 Description Notes *Challenge: Be the first arrive at the top of the mountain via karting. *Eliminated: None Transcript ''Air-Quaza Express, high sky Rayquaza: Alright everyone! In some minutes, we will arrives in our destinations! (Breloom clapped his hands in term of excitements) Shiny Eevee: Well it's about time! Elekid: Frankly, this took 4 hours to travel from the Air-Quaza Express Station from here. Shiny Treecko: Watch out, villains of-- Porygon: Don't spoil, little fellow. Not towards them... (Points at the camera) Shiny Treecko: ...Oops... Noctowl: Yay! The drama! The thrills! The suspense! The-- Cyndaquil: Don't get too excited! You will get hurts-- (Noctowl falls on the floor) Noctowl: OUCH! Cyndaquil: I warned ya. Lopunny: I hope this camp is original and welcomes us very well, unlike my last time. Blaziken: Humph! The last time, I was ended up to be spoiled by a brat! I hate that! Lopunny: Me too, but hey, that's for being rude. Blaziken: Who cares!? (Lopunny stayed silent.) Blaziken: ...(Hehehe)... Charmander: Ready or not, here I come! The 100,000 Poké is for me! Infernape: No, it's for me, youngster! I am quick, strong, smart-- Charmander: And "so macho that he would prefer get a girlfriend than winning"! (laughs out loud) Infernape: What do you say?! Kingdra: Never mind this, little lizard! He's just messing around! Infernape: Well I know you're nice, but a sprite can't win against the whole band of official Pokémon! Kingdra: Oh my gosh this is so rude! Oh goshgoshgosh-- (accidentally shoots a Hydro Pump against Infernape) Infernape: (dodges the Hydro Pump) HEY'! '''If you don't like it, then just try me! '''Ampharos': (laughs at the situation) Sha-a-a-a-me! I know, Sheep Play. Suicune: Only two ladies...So unimpressive! Deino: Don't get sad, you're not here for just ladies. Suicune: I know! But there's more boys than girls so it's more difficult to have my own girlfriend! Shiny Umbreon: Silly bunny! Oshawott: Eh...Suicune is based on a dog, not a rabbit. Shiny Umbreon: ...Silly cat! Oshawott: My goodness... Ditto: Shall I transform during travel just to have fun? Rayquaza: NO!! The last time, you have nearly brought it to the ground when you become a Groudon and jumped by accident! Groudon are the heaviest, so think for the logic! Ditto: Okay okay... Growlithe: Arooo!! I'm ready for that! Shiny Shedinja: I'm hoping for joining Cyndaquil... Infernape: What's the matter? Not liking macho's? Shiny Shedinja: ...Dude, I'm a boy. He's my best friend. Infernape: Oh, jeez! Sandile: I hope I won't get any Tentacools on my head like the last time! I prefer walking on the beach rather than swimming! Oshawott: I don't think we will stay in the resort or something! Sandile: I know, but imagine if the challenge is beach-involving! Shiny Shedinja: Not hot places! Sands will burns me if I lay on there for too long! Blaziken: It's normal for a cowardly Shedinja like you-- (Get slapped by Cyndaquil) Oh! Rayquaza: Island incoming! We are going to land! To be continued... Category:Tpis